What's up with children these days
by tahmy yumiko
Summary: Hao Yoh and Manta were asked to take care of two cute little children but things start to get messy when yoh decides to have a little fun with the children.....
1. Let's play Hide And Seek!

**Strawberry:Yeeey! My fourth fic! Pls don't read any further if you didn't like it at all**

Author's Apology: Actually, to tell you guys the truth I'm the worst writer in class. Hehehe sorry if my previous fanfics stunk…gomen.. . 

**DISCLAMER: Strawberry does not own shaman king or anything! **

**What's up with children these days**

Summary: Yoh, Hao, and Manta were asked to take care of two boys…and well…things kinda get messy when one of the boys decides to play hide and seek with the group…

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king…

**Introduction**

It has already been a year since the shaman tournament ended. Yoh won and is now the Shaman King, and over the months…well, he kinda developed a "Hao-ish" attitude, and on the other hand, Hao became good and developed a "Yoh-ish" attitude. And Manta you ask? Well, he grew more taller and became more stiffer like Ren, he began to act like that ever since Yohmei decided to train him in Izumo for 6 months. Yoh already finished his 9 months training and initiation in Patch Village as shaman king so he was already allowed to home. And he was so surprised to see Hao working as a house boy in their hotel thingy. And of course ever since then the three of them became "closest" of friends…I'm not sure if Manta treats Hao as a "friend" rather that a "slave" though…

**Chapter one: Let's play Hide n' seek!**

(Written in script form)

Narrator (unknown until further notice, though he wears a familiar samurai outfit but can't see his face cause he wears a big hat thingy and a mask with the sign on it's forehead "I'm not Amidamaru!): One day Yoh, Hao, and Manta were asked to take care of the house while Anna's away. So they were left alone. But Keiko came and asked them to take care of their two cousins Pico and Pocu. They are twin brothers and are so cute! So without waiting for their approval Keiko immediately left the house leaving Yoh, Hao, and Manta alone with two cute little devils.

Yoh: (Looks at the two cute boys) so what do you guys plan to do to them?

Hao: What do you mean by "plan to do to them?" we have to take care of them! (big grin) Well, that's what our mother said…

Yoh: oh…-- (glares at the two little boys)

Pico and Pocu: (gets scared)

Hao:. Yoh, could you fix some snacks for them.(smiles)

Yoh: sure (walks away)

Pico: He's scary

Pocu: are all Shaman kings like that Big brother Hao?

Hao: (grins) no, he's just in a bad mood…Manta could you take their things to their rooms pls…

Manta: (stares blankly into space for a moment, picks up the two backpacks and walks away)

Hao: (sweat drops) he's too stiff….

Pico and Pocu: WOW! What a big place! (runs all over the place)

Hao: hey wait up! (runs after them)

(A minute later)

(At Pico and Pocu's room)

Manta: (Puts the backpacks on top of the table)

Mosuke: (pops out of nowhere) Wow those two are so cute don't you think so master?

Manta: Yeah they remind me of Yoh and Hao when they were little.

Mosuke: Huh? But master you never saw those two when they were little right? You only met Yoh-dono a year and a half ago right?

Manta: (steps out of the room) I saw Yoh's picture when he was little in Yohmei's room. And I also saw Hao's picture when he was little in his room when I was asked to clean it.

(grins)

Mosuke: Oh…--

Manta: You know something Mosuke (turns to Mosuke)

Mosuke: What is it Master Manta?

Manta: (room darkens) I can feel negative energy dwelling amongst those two children (scary face)

Mosuke: wha-what do you mean Master?

Manta: (Scary face) I can also sense a storm making it's way here…

Mosuke: (sweat drops) M-master….you're scaring me…. . 

Manta: Let's go (climbs down the stairs)

Mosuke: Wait up Master!

(At the Funbari Onsen Backyard)

Pico: yeeeyy! Wow! This place is so big!

Pocu: you are right! (looks around with amusement)

Hao: (runs after the two tiredly) Hey! Pls don't run around like that you might hurt yourselves!

Pico and Pocu: (both abruptly stops) okay Big brother Hao! (Big grin)

Hao: (sighs) good boys!

Yoh: (steps in) Foods ready

Hao: good! (grins at Yoh) Okay kids let's all have a bite to eat before we go play outside!

Pico and Pocu: Okay! (dashes to the kitchen)

(at the kitchen)

Yoh: stupid little things (eyes the two little cuties with great disgust)

Pico and Pocu: (munches on their sandwiches )

Hao: ehehehe….(sweat drops) Don't be mean little bro….

Yoh: shut up, these two better not break any single thing in the house or I'll burn the damn things to a crisp! You got that…(glares scarily at the fire shaman who's face turned pale from fright)

Hao: ehehehe… He's scary…I wonder what happened to him…? He used to be a cheerful, laid back, and lazy kind of guy…

Manta: ---cuts in--- He just got pissed off from all that training he had gone trough in patch village.

Hao: really…I feel sorry for him

Manta: He kinda reminds me of a certain shaman I used to know who's ambition is to destroy all humans and create a shamans only world…hmm…(stare blankly into space)

Hao: (thinks hard) hmm…I wonder who that guy is…That guy must be a very very stupid one….creating a world full of shamans? Destroy all humans? Ha-ha! Now I'd like to see that guy sometime! (laughs his head off)

Manta: (face darkens) Idiot, you're the one I'm talking about you moron….

(an hour later)

Yoh: You bastards! Can't you noisy idiots play somewhere else. (Several irritation marks marked on his head)

Pico and Pocu: (Jumps around Yoh's Bed) But Yoh-niichan we want to play with you! (giggles and laughs )

Yoh: (lots of irritation marks on his face) You….

Manta: (enters room looking a bit worn down) Pico and Pocu-san pls don't disturb Yoh-kun. He's busy right now.

Pocu: But Manta-nichan! We wanna play with him!

Manta: I'm sorry, but you guys can play with him later, Right now he's busy .ok?

Pocu and Pico:(climbs down on the bed looking a bit sad) Ok Manta-nichan

Manta: Good, let's all go down and let Yoh-kun do his work.

Pico and Pocu: yeah (steps out of Yoh's room and dashes down stairs )

Manta: (sighs) Sorry about that turns to Yoh

Yoh: Its alright…but those damn children are getting a bit annoying…(sits on his bed)

Manta: Maybe a little…well, see ya later then.(steps out of the room)

Yoh: those damn children are starting to get on my nerves….(Evil Hao-ish smirk) but I can fix that…

(At the kitchen)

Hao: You guys shouldn't disturb Yoh-kun like that! (looks at the two)

Pico and Pocu: But all he does is sleep and glares at us! We want him to be happy and play with us . (stubborn faces) We're sorry Hao-Nichan!

Hao: (pats the two boys on the head and smiles) Alright, but you guys have to promise me not to do that kind of thing again, okay?

Pico and Pocu: hai!

Manta: (I-suddenly-sense-trouble-or-something look on his face) I feel strong furyoku…

Hao, Pico, and Pocu: (turns to Manta) huh?

Manta: (looks down) nothing…

Manta (thinking): I can feel it alright… that guy….what the hell is he planning to do to those kids…

Hao: Let's all go out side to play!

Pico and Pocu: (gets excited) yeeeey!

Manta(thinking): Bad idea…I must make sure they won't be harm in any way…and make sure that that idiotic Hao won't know about it…

Hao: hey Manta-kun what are you waiting for? Let's go! (waves at Manta from the window)

Manta: sure!

Mosuke: (pops out) Manta-sama…daijoubu ka?

Manta: Yeah…I just felt something wrong…

Mosuke: (looks confused) huh?

Manta: aright let's go now, Hao and the kids are waiting for us outside…(jumps out the window)

Mosuke: (turns pale) Manta-sama! Be careful!

(outside)

Manta: (jumps out from the window) yo! (raises hand to Hao)

Hao: (gets surprised by Manta's suddenly appearing behind him and jumps out) Ahhh! You surprised me Manta-kun! You almost gave me a heart attack!

Manta: So, where are the two kids?

Hao: somewhere…out there…. Actually we're playing hide and seek! (smiles) and They told me You and I are the "it's"!

Manta (thinking): (eyes widen in shock) Oh no! if those kids were to be alone he might….this is bad! I must act quickly.

( somewhere on top of the roof of Funbari Onsen)

Yoh: (smirks like Hao) Hehe…(raises his hand over his mouth while holding two talismans with the character "devil" written on it) Looks like this game might get exciting…(recites spell)

Narrator: Suddenly, the two talismans burst into flames…

Yoh: But I must be careful…there's a chance "He" might ruin the game…(eyes on Manta from above the roof)

(back down)

Manta (thinking): (I-suddenly-sense-trouble-or-something look on his face again) Some one's watching us…but who?... could he be…

Hao: Hey what's up Manta? Let's go look for them! (turns to Manta)

Narrator: Suddenly, Manta sees ghost thingy's flying rapidly into the air…

Manta(thinking): (looks up) Yes! I can't be wrong! (eyes narrow) He's made his move!

…………….end of chapter one…………….

Strawberry: So that's the first chapter of my very first long story thingy! I just hope you guys liked it…Pls review me If I should continue or just try again and delete the story….

Yoh: MWUHAAHAHAHA! (evil-but-annoyingly-loud-laugh) At last! Finally! I get to be the bad guy in this story! HAHAHAHAHA! (laughs more evilly! Like Hao!)

Hao: (Cuddles Pico And Pocu like teddy bears) OWWW! YOU TWO ARE SOOO CUTE! I LOVE YOU!

Pico and Pocu: WE LOVE YOU TOO HAO ONIICHAN! (GIGGLES AND HUGS HAO BACK)

Manta:……

Mosuke: I am still curious….. who the hell is that mysterious narrator guy! …..Aha! It's you Milk, Isn't it?

Milk: n-no! Of course not! Right strawberry?

Strawberry: Yup! you will find that out sooner or later Mosuke!

Mosuke: . …..the suspense is killing me….

Manta: Mosuke….

Mosuke: Yes Manta-sama?

Manta: you're an idiot. (walks away)

Mosuke: Hey! Manta-sama! What's that supposed to mean? HEY! WAIT UP! (runs after his Master)


	2. Demonic dolls from hell

**What's Up with Children These Days…**

**Chapter Two: Demonic Dolls from hell**

Hao: Hey wait up Manta-kun! You're running too fast!

Manta: (Suddenly stops) Listen, (turns to Hao with an "I'm serious to pls listen to me or die" look on his face) we have to find the twins as soon as possible or else…

Hao: (confused) or else what Manta?

Manta: (Hesitates) well….

Hao: what? Please tell me, I need to know! (pouts)

Manta (thinking): Oh crap! I let the cat out of the bag! …What to do…well, There's no choice I have to tell him the truth….

Manta: Actually….(turns to Hao) Yoh wants to have a little "fun". And that involves…

Hao: --cuts in--- ….the two kids? (Sad face) I thought so…

Manta: (looks at Hao worriedly) Sorry….For not telling you…

Hao: (turns to Manta with a big grin) that's ok! Our priority right now is finding the two before Yoh does something to them! ehehe…

Manta: (looks surprised…but suddenly smiles) Alright…

Narrator: both start to walk together into the forest at the back of the Onsen…Suddenly, They see cute but creepy little dolls armed with dangerous weapons just ahead of their path!

Cute doll who looks like Manta (If you ask me…that doll looks like Chuck only it wears the exact same school uniform Manta's wearing.): You! (points his finger at Manta and Hao) we won't allow you people to go any further!

Cute doll who looks like Hao (uh…It just looks like Hao…): If you go any further…You'll DIE! (Scary sound effects)

Manta and Hao: (stares at the two dolls, shrugs and proceeds to go ahead)

Cute doll who looks like Manta: HEY! YOU! You can't just ignore us like that!

Cute doll who looks like Hao: YEAH! NOW PREPARE TO DIE! (Raises big bazooka)

Cute doll who looks like Manta: NOW DIE! (Raises big missile and some other big explosives)

Manta and Hao: (stares down at the two little dolls looking a bit bored) Uh-huh…and you guys think I would die of only mere plastic toys?

Cute doll who looks like Manta: WE'LL SEE WHO'S GONNA DIE FIRST! (Shoots missiles directly at Manta) NOW DIE!

Narrator: So the missile heads towards Manta but suddenly collapses…

Manta and Hao: it's……a dud…

Cute doll who looks like Manta: Damn! It's true what they say! You're good! But we won't loose to you! I won't fall for your trap anymore!

Manta: (stares blankly at the doll) but I didn't do anything…

Cute doll who looks like Manta: I WON'T LOOSE TO SOMEBODY LIKE YOU!

Manta and Hao: (looks at each other and nods….)

Narrator: Hao and Manta looks at the two cute dolls with an "I'm bored so please go away or I'll beat you to a pulp!" look on their faces.

(2 minutes later)

Manta: well that was fast….C'Mon let's go and look for those little devils…..

Hao: Yeah but……I think we've done to much on them….the poor things…..(looks at the remains of the two cute but devilish dolls lying on the ground almost unconscious…….)

Manta and Hao: (looks at each other) naaah!

Hao: Ok1 let's go and look for them! Hehehe (big grin)

(Up on a random tree just above Manta and Hao)

Yoh: (has a "Hao-ish smirk on his face): looks like you guys might even make this game more fun……don't worry, there will be more though…..(suddenly vanishes into thin air)

Strawberry: OK! That's the end of chapter two! Hehehe hope you guys liked it….and thanks for the reviews! It's the first time that someone actually told me that my story is good! Hehehe I'm happy!

Narrator: Yeah! And I'm the reason why the story is not soo lame! Hehehe!

Manta: shut up would you, you're annoying….

Mosuke: AHA! You're here at last! Now I can take that mask of and reveal your true identity mysterious narrator guy!

Narrator: that is……as if you can catch me! (suddenly disappears)

Mosuke: awww dang! He got away!

Yoh: hey! Why do I have just one line! So unfair!

Hao: cheer up Yoh…..At least you're still the bad guy! (smiles)

Yoh: YEAH! YOU'RE RIGHT! HEHEHEHE!

Manta: fools…..(walks away)

Everybody: HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN! HEY MANTA WAIT UP! (runs after Manta)


	3. Anna's vacation

Strawberry: Okie! I know, I haven't updated at all….But I did, right? Anyway, A flash of light

came up to my head while thinking of a next chapter for my other fanfic "Love's silent cries" but

the idea turned out to be the chapter 3 of this fic….it's all to complicated to discuss anyway. On

with the chapter!

Milk: Well, in this chapter, we see how Anna's doing in her short vacation...

Chapter three: Anna's vacation

Narrator: Anna had left the onsen for a short vacation in Izumo together with Ryu, Horo-horo,

and Ren. And she find it quite hard to trust Yoh to do things right around the place. Sure, Manta

can certainly be trusted (she cannot call her shorty anymore). But those two half-assed brothers?

You've got to give me a fucking break.

Anna: (sighs)

Ryu: (comes in Anna's room holding a tray of tea) Are you worried of them again Lady Anna?

Anna: (sits down the tea table and sighs deeply) I'm quite certain that Manta would be able to

Handle the onsen but those two dolts would be troublesome for him… and I've heard that Miss

Keiko asked "them" to take care of two little relatives of them.

Ryu: (placed down the tray of tea and poured some to one cup and handed them to Anna and

paused for a second) I'm sure they can do it Lady Anna. Master Yoh has grown quite mature

since he got back from training…although (sweat drops) he's developed some….how should I

say…"sadistic" attitude.

Anna: not to mention psychotic. (Zips on her cup calmly)

Ryu: ehehehe (sweat drops) I shall be of now, lady Anna. Try to take it easy, remember, you're

on vacation.

Anna: oh, and could you tell those two assholes to pipe down, I don't want those bastards

disturbing my beauty sleep.

Ryu: (Sweat drops) okay, (steps out the room)


End file.
